Exemplary embodiments herein relate to a temporary or spare tire assembly for a vehicle. More particularly, exemplary embodiments herein relate to a spacer for use with a temporary or spare tire assembly.
Due to market, supplier, or regulation changes over a vehicle production life cycle, there is a potential for a change in a packaging layout for the vehicle since production startup. For example, the supplier of the temporary, or spare, tire may change during the vehicle production life cycle. The change in supplier can result in the use of a different tire than the tire originally used during development while setting up the packaging layout for the vehicle. Such a change in tire size can result in the spare wheel assembly not fitting the same within the spare wheel compartment as compared to the original design. Such a change in design may result in a tire rim of the spare wheel assembly contacting the floor of the spare wheel compartment resulting in an undesirable rattling noise.